Each fall deciduous trees lose their leaves. causing the leaves to accumulate on lawns and other landscaped ground surfaces. If left and not cleaned up, the leaves are not only unsightly especially when they become water-logged and begin to rot but they can also damage the underlying grass. Accordingly, it is relatively common practice to gather the leaves, typically by raking, into piles. The piles are then scooped up and placed into trash receptacles of plastic bags for disposal.
Traditionally, leaves are picked up with a shovel or rake from a large pile and deposited in a garbage can or plastic bag. The amount of leaves that can be picked up at once is typically very limited and getting substantially all the leaves from a shovelful or rake full into the bag or can be challenging. For large piles of leaves the entire process can be arduous and time consuming.